Unfinished Sentence
by Intense Innocence
Summary: Life is... Everyone has their own opinion on what life really means. Implied KakaIru.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Honestly._

_Warnings: Implied Kakashi/Iruka. _

**

* * *

**

**UNFINISHED SENTENCE**

**By: Intense Innocence**

Iruka shuffled through the papers on his desk wearily. It had been a long day… much too long. Surprisingly enough every student turned in their papers on time. Letting out a relieved sigh the Chuunin pulled his ponytail tighter, and leaned forward on his desk, eyeing a bright red apple before shifting to the colorless stacked papers in front of him.

Iruka's eyes scanned the top of the first essay in the stack. Naruto Uzumaki. This would be a fun paper to grade… Iruka just hoped his most amusing student had taken this assignment seriously.

_Life is…_

* * *

Naruto thought life was… well, life was Hard! Every instance had to be worked for, every happiness he'd ever had in his life, was in his opinion, earned. Nothing had ever come easy to the naturally hyper blonde. He wore those optimistic grins to spite all of those bad notions. He had a very large dream that demanded almost non-stop attention. Becoming a ninja, was one of the biggest challenges in itself. Iruka didn't feel sorry for Naruto, he knew the boy could handle every challenge his life threw at him, because Naruto was strong. He cared for the boy deeply, being like a father as much as he could for him, and loving him as much as everything he had lost. The boy carried such a huge burden. Yes. Naruto's life _was_ hard. But still he made the most of it.

Iruka brushed his thumb across the top of the paper, caressing Naruto's penned name. He let out a smile and marked the grade at the top. It was Naruto's best work so far… because it was his life.

* * *

For Sasuke Life was Avengeful… Iruka wasn't sure if that was really a word or not… but for Sasuke, he'd accept it. Everything Sasuke did was to hopefully try and avenge what his brother had taken from him years ago. Times were tough, but Sasuke seemed to be tougher, taking everything that was thrown his way head on. All the times in life that Sasuke had struggled through, only made him _that_ much stronger. Yes, Sasuke _was_ an avenger, or dare say, his life was avengeful. That's what he had made his life.

* * *

Sakura decided that life was simply… Beautiful. She was a very beautiful young lady after all, so why not think everything else about it was pretty too. She was even named after a beautiful budding cherry blossom. Sakura always tried her best, and sometimes didn't always get what she wanted, but all things in life still held beauty. Maybe some a bit more than others, such as Sasuke through her eyes… but Yes, Sakura saw life as beautiful. It truly is.

* * *

Chouji agreed that Life was Delicious. It was no surprise that the young boy found a simple joy in food. There were so many different types and flavors. So many choices and dishes. Life was full of choices for Chouji, and many of them were delicious. Plus a good meal could be shared with all of his special friends, and he couldn't count the number of times his team had eaten Barbeque together! Yes, Chouji's life was delicious. Every adventure was full of flavor.

Iruka wrote the grade at the top and had the sudden urge to grab something to snack on. He reached out and fingered the apple on his desk, surprisingly not left by a student, and took a delighted nibble.

* * *

Ino wrote that Life was Surprising. She was once best friends with Sakura Haruno… but then, life had simply let them become rivals. She was on a team that was practically defined as lazy, but when needed to fought so hard. Every time a new flower bloomed from a bud, it was an instant surprise, and so glorious. Yes, Ino's life was surprising. Or so she was led to believe.

* * *

Shikamaru defined Life as being much too Troublesome. Everyday he'd wake up, be "torchered" into doing some awful sort of training for the day. There were blessed mements that he'd found time to relax, to just gaze up at the clouds without a care in the world. Those times were surely blissful. Any other time though, was troublesome. Yes, Shikamaru believed life was troublesome. But anything too simple was boring.

* * *

Lee believes Life is Youthful! His sensei always taught him that way, to always look at things as if they were fresh and new and teeming with youth and desire. Gai-sensei was his role model and most youthful person he knew, or at least that's what Gai wanted him to believe. He would definitely beat Neji Huuga someday, his Greatest rival! Sakura would definitely be his loving youthful wife one day and raise many youthful chil---

Iruka had to stop and take a breath… Lee's paper was disgustingly, dare he say it: Youthful. Sometime's Iruka wondered if Lee had been brainwashed, or simply dropped on his head…

---In any case, Yes, Lee's life was youthful. It would be for as long as he believed it would be.

* * *

Neji thought Life was Predestined. Everything you thought, felt, did, wanted, it was already decided that it would be that way since before you were born. You couldn't change it. You couldn't choose what you wanted to do or become on your own, because even if you did, it wouldn't work out. As far as Neji was concerned everything was brought on by fate and you had no say in your destiny. Yes, Neji's life was predestined, Or so he believed.

* * *

Tenten, put Life is Consequential.

Iruka had to stop and grab a dictionary. He loved it when his students used humongous words that he had never even heard of before… heh, sarcasm. Consequential, Ah, here. Following a result, effect, or outcome: Important, or significant.

Iruka smiled. He'd expect no less from Tenten. Tenten believed life was worth it. Every strategy she'd ever come up with, the weapon to complete it had just as much value and purpose. She worked hard, because it was important to her. Her team was significant, and her life was then given purpose. Yes, Tenten's life was Consequential. It had definite meaning.

Iruka scrunched his nose. The paper was scientific and mind-boggling. He took the last bite of fruit from his apple core before discarding it in the waste bin by his desk and marking the A+ upon the girl's paper. It was well written even if it was a bit wordy for his mind to digest.

* * *

Hinata says that Life is Hopeful. For a girl that was so shy, it made sense that she had hope. She lived off of hope, everything that Hinata wanted in life, she would always hope for and maybe, just maybe her wishes and dreams would come true. You had to have faith that some things in life would someday be yours, that all you secretly longed for, may someday be within your reach. Yes. Hinata's life was hopeful. And she was already stronger than what she hoped to be.

* * *

Kiba thinks that Life should be Fun! Iruka smiled, that was no surprise. Everything the Inuzuka did, he always seemed to get some sort of joy out of doing it. He loved his dog and played every chance he got. Told jokes, shared stories, never forgot the joy of laughter and while not sleeping through school, sometimes got away with being the class clown. Kiba's grin was often contagious, and he made it his own mission in life to get even the smallest of smiles onto his two usually sullen teammates' lips. Kiba would never pass up the opportunity for a good laugh. Yes, Kiba's life was all about Fun. And he would do just about anything to have a good time.

* * *

In Shino's opinion Life was Short… And why not think that. Life was Much too short. But for a bug, life only lasted at the most a couple weeks, sometimes only a few days. Shino rarely smiled, never opened himself up to the world, but he did sometimes grin, and liked keeping the mystery that he was, a secret. Yes. Shino's thought life was short. But his certainly didn't have to be.

…And his paper could have been a bit longer. Iruka thought to himself, but whatever. It was a good essay nonetheless.

* * *

That was the last one.

Finally. Every paper was graded and made into another neat stack on the corner of his desk, ready to hand back to his students tomorrow. Iruka took a glance out the window, it was starting to get dark… maybe it was best he get home. Slipping his jacket across his shoulders, he swiped the keys from his desk and headed out, locking the classroom door behind him.

Maybe he'd make one last stop before dinner.

* * *

**o.o.o _scene change_ o.o.o**

Snowflakes floated serenely down through the evening sky meshing together into one white frosty blanket. The sun was setting, but its usual displayed beauty was hidden behind a veil of heavy dark clouds.

Two lips pursed together behind their own dark mask, making a sort of moaning hiss through his teeth. A sudden snap of a dead twig on the ground made the Jounin jump.

Two complimentary eyes flickering towards the teacher's concerned ones. Iruka raised his palm in a sheepish wave. "Hai, Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi gave a small smile, but it was concealed behind his covered lips, and Iruka was left with his emotionless features.

"Thank you for the apple, it was really tasty," Iruka felt himself blush at the way his voice shook a little, knowing it wasn't all caused from the frosty night air.

Nodding at the Chuunin, Kakashi let his attention turn back to the large stone that he was absorbed in only seconds ago. "You okay, Kakashi?" Iruka let the whisper leave him and watched Team Seven's sensei pull the headband back over one eye, wiping at them both discreetly.

"I heard about the essay you assigned…" Kakashi drawled, turning around to lean against the trunk of a decaying dogwood.

Iruka approached the weary looking jounin. "Yeah?" An astonished blink, "The kids actually discussed it?" A tone of hopefulness flickered in the teacher's voice.

"It's an interesting topic." Kakashi answered mutually. He looked toward the younger chuunin for a moment before asking the simple question. "How would you finish it Sensei?"

Iruka looked at him blankly for a second, prodding Kakashi's one watching eye for some sort of meaning.

Kakashi quickly retaliated, "the sentence, I mean."

Ah.

Iruka closed his eyes in cheery thought, and after only a moment responded, "Life is… Precious." Kakashi let it sink in before starting to chuckle softly.

So Cliché. So Iruka.

Iruka looked at the other ninja with a curious gaze, "Something amusing about my answer?" Iruka asked. Kakashi shook his head lightly, but didn't answer until Iruka prodded him further. "Hm, so, Kakashi-sensei, what do you think?

Kakashi seemed to come out of some sort of trance, only to stare at Iruka with one wistful eye. "Huh?"

Iruka laughed slightly and took a step closer to the older man. "Finish it… Life is— " Kakashi seemed to understand and it was only a second before he answered it.

"Unfair. Life is… unfair." He confirmed. Iruka just stared at him before Kakashi seemed to close up and turn away.

Iruka reached out slightly to the Jounin, then stepped back. Most of what his students had written to him described each of their personalities so fully. Kakashi was no exception. Unfair… the word fit his very essence.

Life _was_ unfair to the man. He'd lost his entire family at a very young age, had to grow up much too fast, was a complete genius and used harshly for his skills and miraculous abilities. Losing almost everyone he had ever cared about, his best friends, teammates, teachers; and it surprised Iruka that he still allowed himself to care for others, when someday they too would be lost. Kakashi was brave… and his life, sadly, was unfair. But he still somehow knew what love felt like.

Iruka couldn't help but smile, albeit a sad one. He reached out again, this time touching Kakashi's back with attentive fingertips. "How about we go get some dinner, Kashi?"

He was surprised when Kakashi didn't give a strait answer but instead let his breath paint the cold, dark air.

"You are precious, Iruka," Kakashi started, turning to take the younger man's wrist in his own hand "you are life…"

Iruka let his gaze wash over Kakashi, soaking every visible and invisible aspect of his strong body. Both eyes met again and the rest was just another beautiful part of life; Tan and pale fingers intertwining, soft lips inching toward one another, and touching so softly, chapped lips against warm fabricated ones. Snow flakes landing, only to melt on each of their heated cheeks.

A breath, "Dinner?"

"Sure."

* * *

Yes.

Life is **Short**,

Make the most of it.

Life is **Fun**,

Enjoy it.

Life is **Hopeful**,

Have faith, and believe.

Life is** Consequential**,

There's always something new to learn.

Life is **Predestined**,

Good happens just as often as the bad.

Life is **Youthful**,

Don't grow up too fast. You're never too old to eat ice cream.

Life is **Troublesome**,

But not boring.

Life is **Surprising**,

Around every corner.

Life is **Delicious**,

Taste everything at least once.

Life is **Beautiful**,

New life always replaces the old, and prospers.

Life is **Avengeful**,

Always remember what is important to you.

Life is** Hard**,

But not impossible.

Life is **Unfair**,

Everything happens for a reason.

And Life is **Precious**.

Live Every moment to it's fullest, and treat every minute as if it were your last.

Life was all of these things, and more, because Life was so much more than death.

For Life, is all about Love.

* * *

**End**

_A/N: ohemgee. That's the end of it. Pathetically pointless and I hope it made sense._

_Anyways, that's what I think each of the 9 'Genin' would think and write… and well, this was just mostly for Kakashi and Iruka, the first half was added after. Does it work?_

_Heh, I'm obsessing over KakaIru right now, I find it simply amusing and adorable… 3_

_Meh, in any case. Life IS Precious, and you only live once! Please don't let it go to waste. _

_I posted this fic just in time for Easter! Because it is the mega celebration to be Alive! _

_So HAPPY EASTER! _

_You may leave reviews and tell me what you think, I also may continue this… in some way, I dunno, it was meant to be a one-shot but after reading through it again it sounds more like a prequel to something You guys tell me what you think, any support is_ appreciated!

_**Lots of Luv **_

_**I.I**_


End file.
